Teaching The Trio
by haylespotter
Summary: This is the first chapter of my firs fanfiction. The story is about what happens when the Trio cross the Only One He Ever FearedPlease note, Book Six is disregarded.. so Dumbledore is alive etc. Oh and the word Wotcher, which I know only Tonks uses in the


Beginnings…

The Burrow was Harry's second favourite place in the world. He was waiting anxiously for Mr Weasley to Apparate into his bedroom at Privet Drive so that he could spend his remaining summer holidays with the Weasleys - especially his best friend Ron. Harry was also looking forward to seeing Hermione who would be arriving at the Burrow later on in the week.

A loud crack finally announced Mr Weasley's arrival into his room and he spun around quickly.

"Wotcher Harry?" Mr Weasley asked cheerfully. He was a tall, thin man who, like his children had vivid red hair.

"Fine thanks Mr Weasley, I'm glad to be leaving here"

Mr Weasley's attention was diverted by Harry's lamp, he quietly walked over to it expecting it to fire some form of bullets at him. Mr Weasley overcome with shock when the light bulb flickered, drew out his wand. Harry, not filled with excitement at having to explain to the Dursley's why there would be a hole in his bedroom floor, jumped in front of the lamp and turned it off.

Harry sighed with relief. "It's ok Mr Weasley; the light bulb is nearly used up"

"Ohh does it run of eckletricity Harry? Does it really?" He replied excitedly.

"Yes, see the plug?" Harry smiled as he saw Mr Weasley get on his hands and knees to have a look at the socket in the wall.

"Amazing. Truly remarkable people, Muggles are. Anyway, Molly will be wondering where we are, so we better go," Mr Weasley added as he stood up. Harry smiled and moved to drag his trunk and the cage which usually held his snowy owl, Hedwig.

"Take a handful Harry" Mr Weasley said, handing a small pot over to Harry.

Harry had the familiar feeling of warmth under his feet as he spoke, the vision of his bedroom quickly whizzed out of sight and mind.

"Doesn't get any easier," Harry said to himself.

"Harry dear! So glad to see you, stand up so I can have a proper look at you" Mrs Weasley said as her husband apparated by her side. "Good grief Arthur, I do wish you wouldn't do that."

Harry stood on the spot and brushed the soot from his clothes

"Thanks for having me Mrs Weasley"

"It's no problem dear, Ron's out playing Quidditch with Ginny and the twins, but you just wait a moment, look how thin you are. Have you not eaten anything since last term?" She asked startled.

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley honest."

Mr Weasley ruffled his hair "Course you are Harry, now go and get some practice in, it'll be a poor show for Gryffindor if its captain is rusty!" Harry laughed and took his broom out of his trunk.

"Harry!" Ron shouted from the air. Ginny and Ron quickly zoomed back to the ground to greet him. "How are you mate?"

"I'm alright, though I'm not sure your mum believes me."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about her, Hermione's arriving tomorrow so she'll start fretting about her now you've arrived."

"And Ginny, are you alright?" asked Harry as he turned to her

Ginny beamed. "Yes I'm fine thanks, Harry."

As Harry kicked off from the ground and joined the four Weasleys in a game of Quidditch, they could see Mrs Weasley setting the table outside.

"Bill and Charlie are here too" Ron answered Harry's puzzled look. Harry liked Ron's two eldest brothers a lot, he always enjoyed their company.

"Come on you lot," Mrs Weasley shouted up at them, "The food will get cold"

There was no better cooking- in Harry's opinion- than Mrs Weasley's as he quickly piled a piece of steak pie, some new potatoes and carrots on his plate. After a second helping, he then began filling his bowl with his favourite treacle tart. Stuffed to the brim, he happily sat talking with Charlie about the up and coming Quidditch season with Ron chiming in his own opinions.

"I do hope Hermione will be ok, do you think I should go and get her Arthur?"

Harry heard Mrs Weasley say from the opposite end of the table.

Mr Weasley put a loving hand on her shoulder. "My dear Molly, Hermione is very responsible, I daresay, she will be fine on the Knight Bus, especially id her parents trust her to go alone"

"Arthur, I still think"

"No Molly," He said kindly, but Mrs Weasley knew he had just ended the conversation.

Ron winked at Harry. "Fancy a game of chess Harry?"

"Sure, sounds good." He replied, though he was positive Ron only wanted to win something after Harry trounced him at Quidditch earlier.

Harry and Ron got up and left the table then climbed the stairs until they reached Ron's attic bedroom. "Dad's been trying to convince Mum to let him buy a fomcuter but she's still say no."

Harry laughed. You mean computer?"

"Right fomcuter," Ron replied as he searched for his chess set, " He heard from Nox at the Ministry- he's Muggle born you see- that he bought some Muggle stuff from something called Cbay. Now all Dad can think about is adding to his collection, though Dad failed to mention that Nox ended up with 2000 brooms"

"Surely that's a great way to earn some Galleons though?" Harry asked interested.

"Well it would, but none of them possess any magical qualities, what a waste" Ron said seriously, though Harry was finding it difficult not to laugh.

After several games of chess, Harry finally accepted defeat. He and Ron pulled on their pyjamas and climbed into bed, Harry was so tired that he fell asleep with his glasses dangling off his nose.

"Harry wake up!" Ron hit him with a pillow.

"Whashappenin?" Harry slurred confusedly.

Ron smiled. "Bacon"

He and Harry dressed at top speed and raced each other down the stairs to the kitchen.

"She should have been here at 10," Mrs Weasley said in panicky tones whilst pacing the kitchen.

"And it's now one minute past my dear " Mr Weasley added over his morning coffee. There was a knock on the back door.

"Hermione!" Mrs Weasley rushed to the door and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hi Mrs Weasley," Hermione said, struggling to breathe. Ron and Harry laughed as they tucked into their breakfast.

"Let me look at you," Mrs Weasley said, releasing her grip on Hermione." Another one who hasn't eaten since the end of term,"

Hermione looked flustered, at Mrs Weasley's comment and sat to eat breakfast with Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, don't move!" Mr Weasley said quickly, he had just put down the Morning Prophet and glanced towards her

"What! What is it?" Hermione asked startled.

"Don't be alarmed but you have a white tail coming out of your ear," He rolled his paper up and starting swatting at Hermione's ear.

Hermione laughed. "It's ok Mr Weasley," she said whilst trying to avoid his paper, "It's just my iPod"

"I-what?" Mr Weasley asked interestedly. She pulled her iPod out of her pocket and showed him:to say he was impressed was an understatement.

"I say, Molly, have you seen this? It's amazing."

Mrs Weasley looked quickly over his shoulder, muttered a 'very nice' and piled more sausages onto Hermione's plate.

"Actually I- " Hermione then noticed stern look on Mrs Weasley's face. "Never mind" She started to eat the second helpings.

There was a peck on the window; an owl with a letter, bearing the Hogwarts crest was perched on the sill waiting to be relieved of its post.

"Hogwarts letters everyone," Mrs Weasley called. When she gave him his letter, Harry looked down at his booklist.

"Only a few new ones," Ron said.

"Yeah. What about you Hermione?" Harry asked knowing she took more classes than Ron or himself.

"Not too bad."

"We can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, I bet all three of you need new robes," Mrs Weasley said looking down at Ginny's letter.

"Mum, where is Ginny?" Ron asked.

"She's gone back to London with Fred and George; she's meeting a few friends in Diagon Alley."

The day passed quickly with the trio catching up with each other. However, their conversations were soon interrupted when Hedwig landed on Harry's knee bearing a letter.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked her whilst removing the letter.

"Careful Harry, there's no crest on it," This was not entirely correct ; although there was no Hogwarts crest on the letter, there was a wax seal at the back which Harry vaguely remembered , he then saw the familiar neat, slanted writing of his headmaster.

Harry read aloud:

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger,

I do hope this letter finds you all well and safely enjoying the holidays at The Burrow. Please come to my office at 9 in the evening on September the first. Looking forward to seeing you then.

Yours, Albus Dumbledore.

P.S. I do enjoy the odd Rainbow Drop"

"When will that man ever have a password that reflects his intellectual brilliance?" asked Hermione.

"When the sky turns pink " Harry answered.

"I wonder what he wants us for" Ron asked.

"I have a vague suspicion, I just hope I'm wrong"

A/N:  
First ever attempt at a fanfiction, and at humour, this is just the boring setting the scene malarkey that is kinda essential to the plot. Please review and leave me your suggestions. Thanks for reading, Love Hayles x x


End file.
